The Dads of Smash
by SonicExeP
Summary: After Snake's adopted son Sonic has a bad break up, all the dads of smash brothers team up to help Snake and his son in their time of need.
1. Dad Meeting

"Alright dads. Status update" Chrom, the leader said. Chrom had gathered all fathers and father figures together in a club he calls "The Dads of Smash ''. The only three members were Bowser, Snake, and Terry. "How were your weeks with your sons?"

"Well jr and I played some giant board game with Mario and we won. Although, he seemed kinda upset." Bowser said.

"I'm sure you and Jr will work something out" Chrom said.

"Snake, what about you?" Chrome asked.

Snake stayed silent.

"Snake?" Terry said. All eyes were on Snake.

"Huh?" Snake said. "Oh, me and Sonic did things. We're okay, really"

"That doesn't sound good," Chrom said. "We all agreed to do something fun with our kids. And then we talked about all the fun things we did. I took Lucina to the carnival and won her a teddy bear. She was embarrassed but I was just being a Good Dad" Chrom said.

"How did you make that trademark with your mouth?" Bowser asked.

"That's not important. Snake, is something going on between you and Sonic? You can tell us. We're all dads here" Chrom said. Snake just looked around.

"Sonic and I don't see eye to eye anymore" Snake said. The dads all gasped.

"It's a code blue!" Terry yelled.

"No Terry, code blue is when a dad leaves their son at the supermarket. This is code black: a father and son aren't getting along" Chrom said. "Is there anything we can do to help Snake?"

Snake sighed.

"I don't know. He and his boyfriend broke up and he's been avoiding me ever since" Snake said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Snake" Chrom said. "I promise that we'll do whatever we can to help you two, right guys?"

"Right" Terry and Bowser said.

"Thanks guys. But how can you help out my son with his heartbreak?" Snake said.

"Leave it to me" Terry said. "I know a lot about heartbreaks…"

"You're just upset because you couldn't tell the two Byleths apart and asked out Palutena '' Bowser said.

"Shut!" Terry yelled. "Now here's what we need to do"

Terry huddled the dads together as he told them his plan to help Sonic with his heartbreak and help Snake in fixing the father son bond they have.

"That's a terrible idea!" Snake said.

"Just trust me!" Terry said.


	2. Terry's Plan

"Hey all you cool Smashers!"

It was the next day and Terry set up a stage in the back of Smash mansion. He was on the mic, Snake was on guitar and Chrom was on the drums.

"Are you ready to ROCK?" Terry yelled through the mic. All the fighters were silent.

"How is this rock concert gonna help?" Snake said.

"You said Sonic liked rock" Terry said away from the mic.

"Pop! I said he liked Pop! J-Pop" Snake said.

"Well we can't get that all girl band Twice into smash. They're not video game characters" Terry said.

"That's K-Pop" Snake said.

"Oh. Right. Oh well" Terry said. He turned to the mic again.

"This one goes out to the fighters who have had their heart broken. A 1 2 3 4" Terry said. Chrom began to play the drums. Snake played a tune on the guitar and Terry began to scream in death metal.

"MY HEART IS BROOKEEEN" Death metal Terry yelled. "BUT THAT'S OKAYYY"

The fighters covered their ears. The kids started to cry. Sonic ran out of the crowd. The death metal and off beat instruments caught the attention of Master Hand.

"SILENCE!" The hand's voice boomed through the mansion. The music stopped. Everyone made space for the giant hand. He pointed at the stage.

"What's the meaning of this?" Master Hand boomed.

"We were holding a rock concert," Terry said.

"Well you all suck at instrument playing. Crazy Hand can perform better than you on a kazoo" Master Hand said. Everyone turns to Crazy Hand who's playing Through the fire and flames on the kazoo.

"I never said we were good at it," Terry said. "We're doing this to make sure that Sonic's-"

"Hey where's Sonic?" Pit from the crowd said. Everyone looked around and realized that he had run off.

"I'll go look for him," Snake said. He threw his guitar and he crushed a Mii. He ran off the stage.

"I never understood these sticks" Chrom said throwing his drumsticks before leaving as well.

"Come on guys I was onto something" Terry said following the two.

Later that day, the dads were in their meeting space.

"Well that could've gone better" Terry said.

"Well what did you expect?" Snake said. "None of know how to play instruments and Bowser bailed out last minute"

"I don't want to be seen on stage with you nerds" Bowser said. "You all sucked at playing instruments anyway"

"And that didn't help Sonic's case either" Snake said. "Now he won't even LOOK at me"

"I'm so sorry Snake" Chrom said patting his back. "Maybe we need a new plan. And I've got the perfect plan" Chrom said.

"Does it involve concerts?" Snake said.

"Nope" Chrom said. He huddled everyone together and whispered his plan.

"Are you sure that's gonna work?" Terry said.

"Just trust me on this one. We'll meet up at sunrise tomorrow" Chrom said. Snake rolled his eyes. Why did he join this club in the first place


	3. Smash's Luckiest Lovers

"Hello fellow fighters!" Chrom said on the microphone. Everyone was focused on the game show set up on the battlefield. Three heart shaped game chairs were set up and Chrom was on a podium with a mic.

"Welcome one and all to the brand new game show, Smash's Luckiest Lovers. With your host, Me Chrome from teh fire embull. Let's bring out our contestants shall we?"

"Chrom how is holding a game show gonna help?" Snake said in the crowd.

"Listen Snake I know what I'm doing" Chrom said. "Now for our first contestant. My own daughter Lucina of Yissile" Chrom presses a button and a audience cheering is played as Lucina walks in a takes a seat in one of the heart chairs.

"Father this is embarrassing" Lucina said.

"Nonsense daughter I know what I'm doing" Chrom said. "Now here's our next contestant. You know her, you love her. Here's Princess Zelda of Hyrule" The audience cheering plays as Zelda takes a seat in the heart chair.

"Why am I here?" Zelda asked.

"Because you're looking for love" Chrom said. "And finally our last contestant. A grand girl that knows about relationships. Here's the Mii Gunner Katie" Katie walks on stage shaking a little and sat on the heart chair.

"I'm a little nervous about this whole thing," Katie said. "I hope he's cute"

"And now that we've introduced the ladies. It's time to reveal our lucky lad. Say hello to Sonic the Hedgehog '' Chrom said. Sonic walked on stage next to Chrom. Snake spit out his whiskey. A few fighters cheered. Some booed.

"Let's begin with our first question. Where does Sonic like to go on a date?" Chrom said. Zelda pressed the buzzer.

"Zelda?" Chrom said.

"Uh…. A restaurant?" Zelda said. The buzzer rang.

"Oh incorrect. Sonic, where do you like to go on a date?" Chrom asked. Sonic looked around, giving Snake the stink eye.

"This is stupid" Sonic said. Everyone gasped.

"Sorry Ladies this is stupid was the correct answer. Now onto the next question. What type of music does Sonic-"

"No, forget this. Forget all of you. I don't even like girls. I'M GAY" Sonic said before knocking the podium over, punching Chrom square in the gut and running off, tear in eyes. Snake and Terry chased after him. Chrom got up from the gut punching.

"We'll be right back after these messages" Chrom said. He ran off the stage as the lights dimmed.

Chrom was clutching his stomach and had an ice pack on his head during today's meeting.

"Snake I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know he was gay, honest. I just thought that maybe he needed someone else to love after his breakup." Chrom said.

"Yeah with a guy not a girl. Now he won't even be in the same room with me. You guys are terrible at plans. You're only making things worse" Snake said. Terry and Chrom sighed.

"We've done all that we could Snake," Terry said. "I'm afraid there's nothing else we can do"

"Why don't you just.. I don't know. Have a talk with him?" Bowser suddenly said. Everyone turned to face him.

"Of course" Chrom said.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Terry said. "Snake you should go have a talk with Sonic. And make sure you listen to whatever he says and make sure he feels better"

"Good idea," Snake said. "For once you all made a logical plan. I'll talk to him tomorrow"

"We're rooting for you Snake" Chrom said. Snake was glad to know all the dads had his back.


	4. Bowser's plan

The door to Sonic's room was knocked on. The hedgehog was lying in bed, listening to his cousin Hatsune Miku's music on his little radio, holding his favorite teddy bear that he had since he was a kid. It's smaller than it was when he was a child but it still gave him support when he needed it.

"What do you want?" Sonic said through his tears. He had been crying since his breakup and Sonic felt like he'd never stop crying since then.

"Kid, we need to talk," Snake said on the other end.

"Go away" Sonic said.

"Come on kid. Just let me talk to you. It won't be bad I promise" Snake said. Sonic turned off the music.

"Fine" Sonic said. The door opened and Snake was on the other end. He closed the door behind him as he entered his room.

"What do you want?" Sonic said, still lying in bed. Snake sat next to his bed.

"What's wrong kid?" Snake asked. "Is the breakup too much for you to handle?"

"Why must this happen twice?" Sonic said. "I thought with Exe I could start over and be happy again but then suddenly I've fallen out of love with him and it caused us to split. Why did it have to happen again?" Sonic said. "Even though I'm back together with Shadow now, I can't stop thinking about what I had with Exe. And now he has a boyfriend. Why could he move on and not me?"

"The healing process is different for everyone" Snake said. "Some people move on faster than others. It took me 10 years to move on from what I had with Meryl. And even then I was barely with Otacon. You're not alone kid. You just need to give it some time"

"How did you move on Dad?" Sonic asked.

"I put my mind on different things. I absorbed myself with my missions and stuff that naturally I was able to forget my problems and move on. It's what keeps me going to this day" Snake said.

"Is it really that easy?" Sonic said, sitting up.

"Well yeah. You have sitting your mind on something new for a change. Like, what about Tomorrow's match? It's gonna be you vs the ice climbers right?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, they're some disastrous twins" Sonic said.

"And next week? You and Shadow we're gonna go to the amusement park?" Snake said.

"Oh yeah. Last time we went, he threw up on the roller coaster. I laughed at him because he's such a dork. You know what Dad, that really helped me alot. Thank you" Sonic said.

"Anytime kid" Snake said. The two of them hugged it out as their problems had been resolved.

The next day, the dads met up again.

"So how did it go?" Terry asked.

"It went great. Surprisingly, We manage to work things out and now Sonic has finally moved on from his heartbreak" Snake said. The dads cheered.

"That's so great to hear, Snake." Chrom said. "I'm glad that things are going great with you and your son. We'll be excited to hear what you guys did in the next meeting"

"Uhh about that" Snake said.

"What's the matter?" Chrom asked.

"I got a call from my Colonel. Foxhound is attempting to destroy the world again. He says I have to leave Smash temporarily to do this mission. I already talked to Sonic about it. He's not too happy" Snake said. A flashback played in his head.

"Do you really have to go?" Sonic asked.

"I'm sorry kid but your old man has to save the world again. You'll have the fighters here to watch over you while I'm gone. It'll only be a week anyway" Snake told him.

"He then clinged onto my leg, pleading me not to go" Snake said as the flashback ended.

"I'm so sorry that you went through that Snake. We promise as dads, we'll watch over your son. It's the best we can do" Terry said. Bowser and Chrom nodded.

"Thanks guys I knew I could trust you" Snake said.


End file.
